1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays generally include a plurality of pairs of electric field generating electrodes and an electro-optical active layer interposed therebetween. In a LCD, a liquid crystal layer is included as the electro-optical active layer. In an OLED display, an organic light emitting layer is included as the electro-optical active layer. One of a pair of electric field generating electrodes is generally connected to a switching element so as to receive an electric signal. The electro-optical active layer converts the electric signal into an optical signal so that an image is displayed. There has been a growing interest in an OLED display that is self-emissive, requiring no separate light source, and that has relatively excellent luminance, contrast ratio, viewing angle, and the like.